Prairie Dogs
by onesongofglory
Summary: Jack isn't the only one with dreams to go to Santa Fe. Includes lyrics from Rent!


**_Hello everyone! It's been awhile since I have posted a story, or rather written one, on this loverly site here. Well, I told my wonderful friend, Miss Dfly, that I was gonna write a little one shot. So… without further ado, here is my one shot. Don't ask me why I titled it the way I did. I know it has nothing to do with the story, so deal. D And I know that a lot of people have done Rent/Newsies crossovers, but I don't care. This is my rendition of the song "Santa Fe" from Rent. I had to tweak the lyrics, so don't shoot me. I love Rent. One of my favorite shows/movies ever! So, don't sue me for using the song. Or Newsies. And please don't kill me either. I have no money and people would miss me if I were dead. I'm pretty sure anyway. glances around nervously Ok… now on with the story!!!_**

**_This is dedicated to two of my awesomest friends that I have lost touch with due to growing up and having lives. Miss Dfly (DEE!!!!!!!!!! tackles ) and Miss Ruse (My Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! pokes )_**

It was a muggy summer evening in late July 1900. A group of seven young friends were sitting on the roof of a rundown building in dingy Manhattan, smoking, laughing, and cursing.

The blond one of the group, Kid Blink, stood from his spot on the ground and headed to the edge of the roof. He took a long drag of his cigarette, inhaled, and let it out slowly. Finally, after a brief silence, he spoke. "New York City."

"Uh-huh," Specs replied, his glasses reflecting the setting sun.

"Center of the universe," continued Blink.

"You said it, Kid," Race quipped. He snuffed out his cigarette with his dirty, scuffed shoe.

"Time are shitty, but I'm pretty sure it can't get worse."

"I hear that," chimed in Dragonfly, who everyone calls Dfly.

"It's a comfort to know, when you're singing the hit the road blues, that anywhere else you could possibly go after New York would be a pleasure cruise," finished Blink, turning back to the group.

"Now you're talking." Skittery stood up as Blink moved back toward the group. Skittery brushes his brown hair out of his eyes. "Well, I'm baffled by a difficult puzzle. And I'm sick of reading papers that I know. I'm shouting in my sleep, I need a muzzle. And all this misery pays no salary so-"

"Let's open a restaurant in Santa Fe!" interrupted Ruse. She jumped up excitedly. "Sunny Santa Fe would be nice. We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe and leave this to the roaches and mice."

"What? Like Tibby's? And how are you supposed to do that? We are only a bunch of newsies," challenged Skittery.

"We could do it! Save up some money and learn how to cook. Jack would go with us too," Aki figured, leaning back against her brother, Specs', legs.

"Wait, you read?" broke in Specs. He looked mildly surprised, as did Race.

"Yeah, I read. But why that such a surprise?" Skittery demanded.

"I don't know. Sorry man." Race rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

Skittery glowered at the two, but did not say anything else about the matter.

Ruse stood up and planted herself in the middle of the group. "Skittery, you could cook. Along with Specs. Brush the sauce onto the meat. And Blink, you could make the menu sparkle with rhyme."

Blink laughed. "Sparkle? Funny way to put it." The rest of the group laughed as well.

Dfly jumped up and joined Ruse. "Aki, Ruse, and I could play some kind of music. And Race could seat guests as they come. And we could serve wine and beer!"

"That's great, but Dee, we are not musicians. You know that," Aki pointed out.

Dfly's face dawned with realization. "Oh yeah. Well, we can figure that out later. We could serve I guess. But let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe. We will get money for all this work."

"Money is good," Skittery agreed. He was starting to warm up to the idea. "We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe, and save ourselves from all this devastation."

"And our kids," Specs added.

"We'll pack up all our junk and fly so far away. Devote ourselves to projects that sell. We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe, and leave this place I call hell," Blink encouraged.

"Do you know the way to Santa Fe?" Skittery asked no one in particular.

There was a silence. "With tumbleweeds, and prairie dogs? Well, actually, I don't know the way. I thought maybe one of you did," replied Blink.

"Maybe Jack knows the way," suggested Race. "He's the one that talks about going there."

"Great. We don't even know how to get there." Specs rolled his eyes. "What a wonderful idea."

"Jack will know the way. He has to. He always talks about going there. And we can figure it out. I mean, we have all the time while we save up money," mused Aki.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Skittery agreed. "Well, I'm getting tired. I'm going to bed."

The others nodded their heads and started making their way back inside. They bade each other goodnight and went their separate ways.

**_Ok... not the best ending, but there it is. Reviews make me happy!_**


End file.
